official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Augusta, Georgia
Augusta is a consolidated city-county in and the county seat of Richmond County, Georgia. The population of the city is 195,844, making it the state's second-largest city way behind Atlanta. Internationally, Augusta is best known for hosting The Masters golf tournament each spring. The Masters brings over 200,000 visitors from across the world to the Augusta National Golf Club. Membership at Augusta National is widely considered to be the most exclusive in the sport of golf across the world. In addition, it is also home to Fort Gordon, NASCAR's headquarters, the headquarters of the Pokemon Auto Racing Association, Augusta Technical College, Paine College, Augusta University and the East Georgia Battle Academy. Demographics See the Richmond County page for more info. Theft rate statistics Augusta has the state's fifth-highest Pokemon theft and murder rates. The city reported 300 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 20.64 murders a year. Pokemon See the Richmond County page for more info. Fun facts * Augusta is served by Augusta Regional Airport. * Augusta has a few professional sports teams - the Augusta GreenJackets of the South Atlantic League, Augusta Stallions of AF2, Augusta Riverhawks of the Southern Professional Hockey League, Augusta Mad Dogs of the Palmetto Rugby Union, Soul City Sirens of the WFTDA and the Augusta 706ers of the American Basketball Association. * Local TV stations in Augusta include WJBF 6 (ABC), WRDW 12 (CBS), WEBA 14 (PBS), WCES 20 (PBS), WAGT-CD 26 (NBC) and WFXG 54 (FOX). * In 2016, it was announced that the new National Cyber Security Headquarters would be based in Augusta, bringing as many as 10,000 cyber security specialists to the Fort Gordon area. * Augusta is where Don Hale Jr. resided from 1950 until his death. His surname is royalty in the Augusta area, and to dare diss the name is almost suicidal in and of itself. * Augusta is the birthplace of John Kelley. * The city experienced the Augusta Fire of 1916, which damaged 25 blocks of the town and many buildings of historical significance. * As a major city in the area, Augusta was a center of activities during Reconstruction and after. In the mid-20th century, it was a site of civil rights demonstrations. In 1970 Charles Oatman, a mentally disabled teenager, was killed by his cellmates in an Augusta jail. A protest against his death broke out in a riot involving 500 people, after six black men were killed by police, each found to have been shot in the back. The noted singer and entertainer James Brown was called in to help quell lingering tensions, which he succeeded in doing. * Augusta is a regional center of medicine, biotechnology, and cyber security. Augusta University, the state's only public health sciences graduate university, employs over 7,000 people. Along with University Hospital, the Medical District of Augusta employs over 25,000 people and has an economic impact of over $1.8 billion. * Another major employer in Augusta is the Savannah River Site, a DoE nuclear facility/reservation. * Until the 1960s the city's Augusta Union Station was a passenger rail hub, with trains arriving from the Atlantic Coast Line (as spur sections from Florence, South Carolina from trains such as the Palmetto), Georgia Railroad and Southern Railway (for example, the Augusta Special from New York City). The last train to the city was the unnamed daily in-state Georgia Railroad train between Atlanta and Augusta. This latter train, unofficially called The Georgia Cannonball, ran as a mixed train, until May 6, 1983. Most trains went to the Union Station at Barrett Square. * The city also has several disc golf facilities. The Augusta Top Gun Series is a series of tournaments sanctioned by the Professional Disc Golf Association. These tournaments are held at various venues in Augusta, including Pendleton King Park and Lake Olmstead. Also, Augusta hosted the 2006 Professional Disc Golf World Championships. Along with Pendleton King and Lake Olmstead, two courses in North Augusta, SC was used for the tournament. 299 disc golfers from around the world attended the event, with Ken Climo winning the tournament and his 12th world championship. * The Clarks Hill Dam is built on the fall line near Augusta, forming Clarks Hill Lake. Farther downstream, near the border of Columbia County, is the Stevens Creek Dam, which generates hydroelectric power. Even farther downstream is the Augusta Diversion Dam, which marks the beginning of the Augusta Canal and channels Savannah River waters into the canal. Category:Georgia Cities